


Moment

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sozin's Comet, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Katara and Zuko against the world.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Moment

"Are you scared?" Katara asked him. Zuko leaned up against his bed. 

"I'm terrified. We beat Azula but I'm terrified."

Katara moved against his bedframe and stared at him and they both understood something - they understood the depth of each others' eyes. They had won one part of the war. "Do you think Aang defeated my father?"

"If he didn't," Katara wanted to choke, "then the war is only beginning. We have to keep going."

"You," he almost chuckled, "and me, truly against the whole world. Could you imagine that?"

He knew the answer to that question. She did, too. "We'll do what we have to do," Katara kept healing him. Then they both stared at the red of the atmosphere as the sun went down. 


End file.
